Artificial lures have long been used to catch fish. While such lures typically simulate the natural prey of the species of fish sought, they have a number of advantages over natural baits. For example, artificial lures are relatively durable and can be used repeatedly over long periods of time. Further, when drawn through the water by trolling or manual retrieval of the fishing line, artificial lures are often able to simulate the action of a natural bait in a manner that could not be accomplished with the use of the bait alone. In addition, because artificial lures are available in a broad range of constructions and colorations, a particular lure can be selected to enhance the likelihood of catching fish in accordance with the existing conditions of water and weather, the size and species of fish sought, the bottom structure available, and the location of the fish with respect to the surface.
In spite of the foregoing advantages attributable to artificial fishing lures, certain desirable features of natural baits are difficult to incorporate into such lures. For example, the scent of a natural bait, such as a herring, is difficult to introduce and maintain in an artificial lure. Further, it is difficult to produce a fishing lure having the same texture or consistency as the natural bait simulated, a factor that may cause a fish to reject the lure before becoming hooked. In addition, the use of relatively soft artificial baits can be somewhat expensive, given the tendency of the bait to pull free of the hooks when a fish strikes and is being fought.
To achieve a combination of the advantages noted above, artificial lures have been designed for use with natural baits. Such lures, however, are typically only usable with a relatively limited range of bait sizes and do not adequately secure the bait. Further, while such lures may include some mechanism for controlling the lure's retrieval depth, or the particular bait action simulated, control over these features is typically quite limited.
In light of the foregoing observations, it would be desirable to provide an adjustable, bait-receiving fishing lure capable of producing a variety of retrieval patterns and for use with baits having a relatively wide range of sizes. In addition, because of the visual attraction of fish to natural baits, it would be desirable to maintain good visibility of the bait while holding it securely in place. Further, it would be desirable to produce a bait-receiving lure that has a minimal destructive impact on the bait.